


The day I fell in love with my slave

by EpicSkyScience



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSkyScience/pseuds/EpicSkyScience
Summary: When Hajime gets sent to the hospital after protecting his childhood friend, Hiyoko, he has some flashbacks of all the time the spent together.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The day I fell in love with my slave

Hiyoko:That damn idiot!

The small girl ran down the hospital halls with a furious look on her face. When she got to the right door, she opened it and glared at the young boy laying in the bed.

Hiyoko:You better be lucky I don't bop you in the head for risking you damn life!

Hajime:Sorry…

Hiyoko:Don't "sorry" me! Don't you know how much you made your master worry?

Hajime:I...I didn't want you to get hurt.

The small teen's body shook as she got closer to him. Fearing for what will happen to him, the spikey haired teen thought back to when the two first met. In order to pay back a family dept, Hajime's parent agreed to let him become Hiyoko's personal playmate due to neither of them making any friend. On that faithful day, Hiyoko's Grandmother lead the seven year old Hajime to the garden where he seen a small blond girl sitting on the ground drawing a picture.

Granny:Hiyoko…

Hiyoko:Gwandma! I wasn't slaking on my dancing! I was just taking a bweak!

Granny:...Boy, this is my Grandaughter, Hiyoko. She is a delicate flower and you not hurt her in anyway. Got it?

Hajime:Y-yes ma'am.

Granny:Good. Hiyoko, you may take the rest of the day off to play.

After Hiyoko's grandmother left, the small girl sat back down and continued drawing.

Hiyoko:...Awen't you going going to tell me youw name? It's wude to stawe at a lady without sayin anything?

Hajiime:M-my name is Hajime Hinata. I-it's nice to meet you, Hiyoko.

Hiyoko:Hmp! You will be wefa to me as Masta.

Hajime:M-master?!

Hiyoko:A good slave away calls there owna masta...Wait... Did you think we wah going to be fwiends?

Hajime:W-well yes.

Hiyoko:If you even want me to consida you a fwiend, then you will have to prove it.

Hajime:O-ok...C-can I draw with you?

Hiyoko:I don't know. Can you?

Hajime:M-may I?

Hiiyoko:You may...

Hajime sat down, but felt very weird about the way Hiyoko was staring at him.

Hajime:W-why are you staring at me?

Hiyoko:You know you talk funny?

Hajime:S-says the girl who can't pronounce "refer".

Hiyoko:Was that sass?

Hajime:S-sorry…

Hiyoko:Don't say "sowwy". I like youw sass.

Hajime:T-thank you.

The two seven year old sat together and started to draw for next hour.

Hajime:Wh-what are you drawing?

Hiyoko:I dwawing a picture fo my daddy.

Hajime:Y-your daddy? I d-don't I've seen him here.

Hiyoko:He doesn't live hewe. This is my gwandma's house. I staying with hewe fo awhile so I can pwactice my dancing.

Hajime:D-dancing?

Hiyoko:The giwls in my family all pwefowm a special twaditional dance. Don't wowwy, when I become a dance-ah, I will invite you to all of my shows.

Hajime:R-really?

Hiyoko:Well, you awe my slave. I wouldn't be mean enough to leave you out.

On that day, the two unlikley kids became friends...Even if Hiyoko wouldn't admit it. Then one day when they ten, Hiyoko told Hajime some bad news while they were walking to dance practice.

Hiyoko:Damn old bat...

Hajime:Huh? What's wrong?

Hiyoko:That stupid old bitch pissed me off this morning!

Hajime:Hiyoko....

Hiyoko:I know, I'll get in time out for swearing when we get back to my house. It's just Grandma made me so mad this morning.

Hajime:Did she yell at you for drawing again?

Hiyoko:No...She told me I couldn't see my dad until I finish all my dancing lessons.

Hajime:Really!? Didn't she say you wouldn't complete all your lessons until you're 18?

Hiyoko:Yeah...Fu...screwed up thing is I'm amost done with my final lesson.

Hajime:Nice save.

Hiyoko:I'm a damn prodigy in dancing! I don't need eight more years of dance leasons when I'm better at dancing than her...It's making me hate danceing...Even If I have a high chance of getting into Hope's peak when I get into high school.

Hajime:Hey, at least you're good at something. I'm just average.

Hiyoko:...You're good at being my slave.

Hajime:Ultimate Slave doesn't have a nice ring to it...Or should I say nice wing to it.

Hiyoko:You're never going let me live that down, aren't you H-Hajime?

Hajime:Nope. Now come on. You know Granny hates it when you're late for your lesson. 

Hiyoko:You know Grandma hates it when you call her Granny?

Hajime:Yeah...But she keep on making you mad, and a "slave" can't have his "Master" mad.

A year latter, Hiyoko completed her dancing leasons and became the youngest traditional dancer in her clans history. Of course, everytime she had a preformance, Hajime and her father were always there. When middle school came around, Hajime became very popular with the girls. Even with all those girls chasing him around, he chose to still hang out with Hiyoko both in and out of school. One day, Hiyoko was walking back from the nurses office when she spotted three popular girls talking to Hajime.

Girl A:Oh come on Hajime!

Hajime:Sorry ladies, but I'm buisy that day.

Girl B:You can always go another day!

Girl C:Yeah. I mean it can't that important.

Hajime:But I always go to Hiyoko preformances.

Girls:Hiyoko!?

Girl B:Geez, why do you always hang out with that brat?

Girl A:I heard that she hurts animals and likes it!

Girl C:And she like to call us mean names, like stink breath, pig barf, and ass for brains!

Hajime simply rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. While the name calling was true, he knew Hiyoko would never hurt a fly. She even evoids trying to step on ants.

Hajime:Still, she is my best friend.

Girl C:No she's not. Your parents sold you off to her damn grandma to pay off their dept!

Hajime:I was not sold. Hiyoko's father saved my parents, so in order to pay them back, our family agreed to let me-

Girl A:Become a slave!

Hajime:...Become her playmate. Why do you girl always bother me with this hole slave thing. It's a joke we came up with when we were seven.

Girl B:Geez, you're so naive.

Girl A:Look we're are going to give you a choice. You can either hang out with the three beuties in front of you.

Girl C:Or that under developed brat.

Hajime:Well of course I'm going to hang out with my best friend...

He gave all three girls a devilish smile.

Hajime:Because all I see in front of me are three ugly harpees.

The three girls scoffed and all walked away.

Girl A:What does that bitch have that we don't.

Hiyoko:Hey are you even listening to me!?

Hajime suddenly snapped back into reality and stared at the now red faced girl.

Hajime:Sorry, I was thinking about something.

Hiyoko:Geez...I tell you to be safe and you space out.

Hajime:W-well what else was I supose to do. Just sit there and let that bastard stab you on stage?!

Hiyoko:You idiot!

Tears started to form in the small teens eyes as she tackled the taller teen into a tight hug.

Hiyoko:Don't you care about how I feel? I would be absolutely devesated if you got yourself killed protecting me! I want to protect you damn it!

Hajime:Hiyoko…

Hiyoko:I know I always call you my slave...but you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you!

Hajime:Hiyoko...I don't want to lose you either...But this was the fifth assassination attempt this month! I-

Hiyoko:But this is the third time you've been in the hospital. If you keep this up you'll die!

Hajime:I know but-

Hiyoko:No buts! Why do you do this anyway?! Do you have a death wish!? Or do you like to see me cry!?

Hajime:It's not that. I hate it when you cry.

Hiyoko:Then why!? What do you have to prove?...

Hajime:I do it because I don't want to see the girl I love get hurt!

The room went silent as the two teens faces when red.

Hiyoko:Love? You love me?

Hajime:Yeah...Ah fuck...d-did I mess up on the timing?

Hiyoko:...The hospital isn't the most romantic place to confess...

Hajime:So I fucked up...

Hiyoko:Location, yes. Timing, yes...but cofessing...no, you did fuck up on that.

Hajime:Y-you mean-

Hiyoko:Yes...I love you too. But you must promise me something.

Hajime:More promises? I already promised we would both get into Hope's peak together.

Hiyoko:...Promise me you won't get yourself kill trying to protect me..

Hajime:I promise I won't die protecting you.

(two months later)

The two teens stood in front of the gates of Hope's peak nervously. A week prior to this they both got their exceptence letters to go to Hope's peak as Ultimates.

Hiyoko:Here we are...Hope's peak...our dream has come true.

Hajime:Yeah. Are you ready to start your face day as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer?

Hiyoko:Yes I am...Are you ready to start you day as the Ultimate Boyfriend?

Hajime:You know that's not my title.

Hiyoko:But it sounds better then Ultimate Bodygaurd. Besides you are my boyfriend.

Hajime:I am both your boyfriend and your bodygaurd.

Hiyoko:Oh yeah...Are you nervous?

Hajime rolled his eyes and pointed at his shaking hand.  
Hajime:No my hands are shaking because I'm cold.

Hiyoko:Don't you roll your eyes at your master!

Hajime:Sorry Yo.

Hiyoko:You will refere to me as Master.

Hajime:Ok...Masta.

Hiyoko:Still bringing that up, eh?

Hajime:What can I say, I will never forget the day when I met my best friend.

Hiyoko:And I will never forget the day when I fell in love with my slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...This is a one shot I've been working on for a while. I actually did really enjoy writting this, even though writing Seven year old Hiyoko was a pain in the ass.


End file.
